Motochika Chōsokabe
Motochika Chōsokabe is a character from the Sengoku BASARA series. He first appeared in Devil Kings (known as Arslan in the US version) as a non-playable character. Motochika made his playable debut in Sengoku BASARA 2. Profile Motochika is a pirate leader who likes adventuring. He has a taste for freedom, gold and good fights. He enjoys wearing mauve and pink clothes and is proud of his nickname - "Western Sea Demon". His team is unconditionally loyal to him and calls him "Aniki" ("Big brother" in Japanese). He always stands up for his people. The native port of his ship is in Shikoku Province. His element is fire. Motochika is the lord of the island Shikoku. He strongly opposed anyone who tried to conquer his lands. He also had various fights and a rivalry with Motonari Mori and a partnership with his nephew Ranmaru Mori. After Hideyoshi Toyotomi, the conqueror of the land, was killed by Ieyasu Tokugawa, Shikoku was attacked by the latter. Ieyasu succesfully conquered the island and Motochika had to flee. Motonari advised Motochika to join forces with Mitsunari Ishida, the biggest enemy of Ieyasu. Motochika took this advice and joined with Mitsunari. Gameplay Weapons Motochika fights with an anchor-tipped spear (which he normally uses one-handed) which can be shot and pulled back. He also has a unique skill of riding his anchor. (As of Samurai Heroes) *'7 Seas Anchor' - Motochika's basic weapon. *'Black Wolf Anchor' - 5% chance of extra fire based attack damage. *'Ascension Anchor' - BASARA gauge fills quicker than normal. Motochika's "joke" weapon in Sengoku BASARA 2, Sengoku BASARA 2: Heroes and Sengoku BASARA: Battle Heroes is a fishing rod. Skills *'Chain Shot' - swings anchor around, pulling enemies in. *'Heave Ho' - whips anchor overhead, then side to side. *'Gone Fishin'' - catches and traps enemies in a net. (Unlocked at Level 5) *'Rigging Swinging' - swings through the air on the anchor, then drops down with a dastardly kick. (Unlocked at Level 10) *'Nine Tails' - flourishes anchor around violently. (Unlocked at Level 20) *'Clap Of Thunder' - slams anchor into the ground. (Unlocked at Level 35) Historical Information Motochika Chōsokabe (長宗我部元親?, 1538 – July 11, 1599) was a Sengoku period daimyo in Japan. He was the 21st chief of the Chōsokabe clan of Tosa Province (present-day Kōchi Prefecture). He was the son and heir of Kunichika Chōsokabe and his mother was a daughter of the Saitō clan of Mino Province. In 1575, Motochika was victorious at the Battle of Watarigawa, gaining control of Tosa Province. Over the ensuing decade, he extended his power to all of Shikoku. However, in 1585, Hideyoshi Hashiba (later Toyotomi) invaded that island with a force of 100,000 men, led by Hideie Ukita, Takakage Kobayakawa, Motonaga Kikkawa and Hidenaga and Hidetsugu Hashiba. Motochika surrendered, and forfeited Awa, Sanuki, and Iyo Provinces; Hideyoshi permitted him to retain Tosa. Under Hideyoshi, Motochika and his son Nobuchika participated in the invasion of neighboring Kyūshū, in which Nobuchika died. In 1590, Motochika led a fleet in the Siege of Odawara, and also fought in the Japanese invasions of Korea in 1592. Motochika died in 1599 at age 61 at his mansion in Fushimi. His successor was Morichika Chōsokabe. Trivia *Oddly, in Devil Kings, Motochika speaks with something of a mixture between a Scottish and Irish accent. Gallery Image:Motochika_Concept.png|Concept art. Image:Basara_Motochika.png|''Devil Kings'' Image:Sengoku_BASARA_X_Motochika.png|''Sengoku BASARA X'' Image:SB4_Motochika.png|''Sengoku Basara 4'' File:WallpaperArslan2.png|Wallpaper Category:Characters Category:Sengoku Basara Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes